


Claiming

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Black Hat claimed Flug as a mate then went on a business trip. He's back early and needs to reclaim his scientist.





	Claiming

Taking leaves of absence from the mansion were always few and far between though when they did happen they tended to last for months. This particular one had come to an end a week early. Black Hat, of course, hadn't told anyone of his return. He had no reason to alert the inhabitants of his home of his return so soon. Besides, it was best that bear and Demencia didn’t know. Now, Flug on the other hand...

 

He was curious to see what Dr.Flug had done in his absence. The scientist was always so nervous around him, even if they were mates. It was a recent change, though something Black Hat actually enjoyed. A mixture of complex emotions, both of them just barely understanding, had brought them together. And now Black Hat had to do his best to understand these walking apes.

 

Humans were strange and he was still learning the ins and outs of their, emphasis on Flug's, anatomy. It was nice to allow himself to express suppressed instincts and newfound emotions. He'd never really explored certain parts of his anatomy as well so their first time having true intercourse was interesting to say the least. Pleasureable, though odd.

 

A scream of agony erupted from the lab followed by sobs and pleas for mercy. Black Hat silently slipped into the lab, hidden in the shadows. The pleas sounded weak as if someone had been screaming for hours, perhaps even days. The Eldritch found a good position to watch whatever Flug had been doing, always enjoying how sadistic his doctor could be.   
  
“P-Please..!”   
  
The hero wheezed loudly, chest heaving with each breath. They were nearly nude, strapped onto a table and thoroughly restrained. Veins were visible all over their body, a slight green glow to it. Blood was steadily oozing from the man’s ears and eyes, green tainting the drops.   
  
“We’ve been through this enough already. You broke into my lab, you destroyed my project. Now I need to remake the serum. How do you feel mm?”   
  
Flug stepped closer to the poor man. He twirled a scalpel in hand, bringing it up to the man’s shoulder. Multiple small incisions had been made along the flesh. Some had scabbed over while others were clearly stitched. This man had been here for quite some time.   
  
“Please…!”   
  
Flug rolled his eyes at the begging and slowly cut into the flesh. A hiss slipped from between grit teeth, more blood tears streaming down the man’s cheeks. Flug pulled his scalpel away and ran a swab almost delicately over the wound. He plucked up a nearby petri dish and wiped the sample into it.   
  
“Let m-me go..”   
  
Flug raised a brow, glancing from his petri dish to the mutilated hero.   
  
“Why would I do that? You’ve been mangled beyond repair. If I let you go death would be your only release.”   
  
“I ha-have kids… please…”   
  
Flug put the petri dish down and pinched the bridge of his nose through the bag. Ugh, yes, he knew about the man’s children. He wouldn’t shut up about those twins. Whatever, they would never see him again. If he kept on Flug might as well kidnap them, kill them in front of this hero, then finish up that serum.   
  
Actually, how would the serum react on smaller bodies?   
  
He hummed as he tapped his chin, turning back to the hero.   
  
“Where did you live again?”   
  
The hero had a spike of protective rage and struggled against his bonds, glaring at Flug.   
  
“If you touch my kids I’ll-!”   
  
“Blah blah, you’re repeating yourself. Now, how does melting flesh feel?”   
  
The hero raised a brow, slowly looking himself over as best he could. He was covered in blood, incisions, sweat, and now his skin was getting an odd texture. It almost felt numb.   
  
“Can you feel it?”   
  
Flug stepped forward and pulled lightly at the man’s shoulder flesh. It stretched obnoxiously, a look of pure horror crossing the hero’s face. And then Flug let it free and it went limp.   
  
“Guess not…”   
  
Flug sighed and shook his head. He plucked up the current antidote, filled a needle, and injected it back into the hero’s arm. The man finally screamed as his nerves attempted to reconnect. Flug perked up at this, curious. The hero’s screams cut out as his voice finally broke.   
  
It seemed as though the antidote allowed for pain to be felt. Not what he wanted, but oh well. He reached out and pulled on the hero’s flesh again. It turned into a disgusting ooze between his fingers. The hero’s eyes rolled back in his head and the man passed out from pain. Flug tsk’d and plucked up another syringe. A quick injection to the neck and the hero came back with a gasp that turned to another silent scream.   
  
Flug guided the man’s chin up, running a thumb over that lovely jawline. Wherever he touched the flesh would melt and ooze, dripping down like putty.   
  
“I think I have what I want now…”   
  
The hero’s eyes were entirely unfocused as both the agony and serum affected him. Flug patted him on the cheek and plucked up a scooping tool. He was curious as to what the flesh here would do if touched. He gently pressed the spoon like object against the hero’s eye, the little ball giving no resistance.   
  
It began to ooze where he touched and Flug sighed out in bliss. It worked far better than his previous serum.   
  
“I should thank you for this, Black Hat will like my invention. Imagine it, countless villains with this serum-able to melt the flesh of whoever they choose!”   
  
He puffed up as he grinned, stepping away from the hero.   
  
“A serum created by a true genius~”   
  
He turned on heel and left the man to his melting. All of the calculations were written, he just needed to make a small note to combine the serum and “antidote”. Once that was jotted down he began gathering up some tools. The idle dripping of bodily fluids and occasional plop of flesh was ignored in favor of some cleaning.   
  
He made quick work of most of the grime on his sharp torture equipment. Once that was off he gathered the tools up and sat down at his chair with a polishing rag. He didn’t even care that the hero was a basic skeleton by now, everything that wasn’t skeletal a disgusting ooze in a bin beneath the captured man. Flug wasn’t one for a messy work space so precautions had been made for when the flesh really did begin peeling.   
  
He plucked up one of his favorite scalpels to delicately run that cloth over it. He shivered a bit when a draft came through the room, otherwise ignoring it. The blade was thoroughly examined for any nicks. He knew it needed to be sharpened again but that could wait.   
  
“Dr.Flug.”   
  
The man nearly threw his scalpel at that low voice behind him. He whirled around in his chair, shrinking into himself at seeing Black Hat looming over him. He didn’t know that expression, it wasn’t one of rage thankfully.   
  
“S-Sir, you’re ba-SIR?”   
  
Flug hiccuped a squeak when his boss slipped onto his lap. Black Hat huffed, plucking that scalpel and the cloth away. They were discarded without a care, clawed hands moving to Flug’s shoulders. The man was pressed back against his chair. He couldn’t do much more than stare, entirely taken by surprise. He had no idea what was happening.   
  
“Is this what you’ve been doing, Flug?”   
  
The way his name was _purred_ had Flug shivering beneath his boss. He swallowed thickly, biting his bottom lip when his boss began to slowly move his hips. Black Hat leaned in to flicker his tongue against heated flesh. It seemed Flug was enjoying his own work or perhaps he’d been doing this for a while and was exhausted. Whatever it was, he tasted delicious as always.

 

Flug gasped, tilting his head to allow access. His hands hesitantly moved to Black Hat’s hips, his own almost shyly returning the friction.   
  
“Is this your preferred method of torture?”   
  
Black Hat spoke against his doctor’s neck, teeth grazing over the man’s jugular. Flug shivered and tightened his grip. He sighed out as a long, warm tongue ran from his shoulder to the edge of his bag. It flickered beneath, tickling his jaw before retreating.   
  
“I-I have many, sir… this was-he broke in and ah-!”   
  
Flug gasped when fangs sank into his shoulder, claws digging into his upper arms. He gave up on speaking for the time being, allowing himself to melt into this. He’d been so worked up from that hero and he did miss Black Hat. They had just gotten together before he left and Flug was afraid of losing him over the absence.   
  
“M-Missed you, sir-mmm…”   
  
Black Hat huffed against the flesh, grinding turning rougher now. He moved his hands from Flug’s shoulders to his ribs, gripping the fabric hard as he shoved his lover down. He moved in for a second bite, hissing against the flesh. He had been gone for too long and his mate needed to be reminded who he belonged to. Flug would never forget but it was fun to ravage the man.   
  
“Ah-I- s-sir wait I’m-”   
  
Flug slammed a hand to his mouth to muffle a loud moan. Black Hat narrowed his eye as Flug turned to jelly beneath him, a slight wetness in his pants a clear indication something happened _prematurely_ . He stopped his grinding and pulled away from Flug’s bleeding neck, tongue trailing over bloody lips and fangs.   
  
“S-Sorry… I can’t…”   
  
Black Hat huffed, slipping from Flug’s lap. The man watched his boss go and then he was looking sheepish. The eldritch huffed at the display, Flug seeming guilty for some reason. Ugh, humans. He leaned down and pushed Flug’s head back against his chair. The man tensed, shivering as his boss flickered a bloody tongue at him.   
  
“You will…”   
  
Before Flug could ask what specifically he meant he was being grabbed and tossed across the lab. The scenery changed mid toss as the shadows consumed him, his clothes being ripped off in the process. He slammed down on a familiar red bed and gasped, covering his face. He sighed out in relief when his bag was still on. He glanced over to the foot of the bed, breath hitching as he saw Black Hat in the nude.   
  
His alien cock was erect, well it could be considered erect. That thing could really grow when he was excited and when it was lax it was still prehensile. Soft barbs lined the sides of it and a decent sized knot was at the base.   
  
“S-Sir, what will I do?”   
  
Black Hat snapped his fingers. Flug’s own shadow lashed out to pin the man down. He struggled for only a second before accepting his fate. Whatever Black Hat had planned it had to be good.   
  
“You will learn to last longer.”   
  
Flug bit his bottom lip and turned his head away. That was a slam to his ego but arousing all the same. He sighed out as a warm hand ran down his length.   
  
“And, if not-”   
  
Black Hat gripped his cock almost harshly.   
  
“-I will still enjoy your screams.”

 

Flug groaned at the harsh treatment but that hand loosened and began to slowly pump him. He slowly relaxed into his restraints, knowing Black Hat had to do something to him. He never could feel the magic though whatever happened to his body be it impossible flexibility or a seemingly endless supply of blood, he was thankful for it. At least Black Hat was careful enough to consider his human limitations.

 

“Hm?”   
  
Black Hat paused in his stroking when the cock in hand pulsed. He stared down at it, running a thumb over the tip. It pulsed again and he squinted as it stood on its own now. Humans were so strange, his own simply inflated when aroused but theirs did this odd blood pumping thing. He was always tempted to bite it off just to see how much blood would squirt out.   
  
Flug moaned lowly when a warm tongue ran from the base of his cock to the tip. He closed his eyes, arching when his head was taken into Black Hat’s deadly mouth. The Eldritch swirled his tongue over the tip, blunting his teeth as to not accidentally do what he always fantasized over. He easily took the man’s length down to the base.   
  
He moved his hands to Flug’s hips to steady them. Black Hat wasn’t a fan of being thrust up at, especially when he _knew_ Flug knew of the danger. It was almost as if he wanted his cock to be bitten off sometimes. The man was in utter bliss as his boss gave him gentle attentions. It was still shocking how Black Hat could be so gentle but he was so curious and everything Flug had said felt good he tried.   
  
Black Hat ran his thumbs lightly through the curly hair over Flug’s cock, enjoying the feeling against his face. He slowly pulled off of Flug after a bit of this, a soft whine of need coming from his lover. Black Hat chuckled lowly, licking his lips as he looked his desperate scientist over. So needy, so willing to be ravaged-no. He could read that mind, Flug _needed_ to be taken. He loved to be claimed, to be used.   
  
“Sir... “   
  
Black Hat had started preening his claws, testing their sharpness while cleaning them.   
  
“Mmm?”   
  
“Sir, please…”

 

Black Hat brought a claw up to his teeth to pick a small bit of flesh from between them. Flug would need so many stitches if the eldritch didn’t think to heal his mate after their fun. Of course he allowed some of the aches to remain, the scars, but true wounds? Flug needed his strength.

 

“Please what?”   
  
Flug huffed, doing his best to try and sit up. The tendrils tightened on his wrists, coiling up his arms and pulling him harder. He hissed through his teeth at the stretch, almost missing that smirk and taunting glance. What did he want?   
  
“Sir, I want you.”   
  
“You have me, we are mates after all.”   
  
Black Hat finished his preening and ran his tongue over the talons. Flug bit his bottom lip at the display. With a groan he flopped his head back into the plush sheets and raised his hips as best he could.   
  
“I want you _in_ me sir!”   
  
Black Hat paused in his licking, looking Flug over. The Eldritch’s cock had been standing fully erect and idly swaying in anticipation. He rumbled lowly in approval at seeing his mate doing his best to display himself, even while restrained.   
  
Flug gasped when the shadows faded, the pressure in his arms finally going away. He rolled his shoulders and sat up, brows furrowed. Now what?   
  
“Convince me.”   
  
Black Hat lied back on the massive bed, resting his hands behind his head. He pushed the brim of his top hat down to cover his eyes and sighed out. Flug fiddled with his fingers a bit as he thought over what his boss meant. Wait… Oh.   
  
Flug moved forward and gently slipped his hand around that foreign cock. Black Hat rumbled and readjusted himself, spreading his legs wider. His clawed toes flexed before relaxing as he settled in.   
  
Flug ran his hand slowly from that thick knot and over those soft barbs, only pausing once he reached the blunt tip. He ran a finger gently over it, breathing shallowly as he moved in closer. He swallowed thickly and shut his eyes. He could do this.   
  
Black Hat sighed out in bliss as Flug’s warm tongue ran over his length. He trailed it down to that knot and back up a few times, clearly hesitant to attempt taking that monstrous cock in. When he did build up the courage to try he blew a warm breath over the tip and slipped it inside. He furrowed his brows as he slowly moved down the strange thing, humming in surprise when it flared and rippled.   
  
He pulled off with wide eyes, wiping his mouth with a free hand. The cock tried to trail after but its length was limited. Flug leaned back down and gently ran his tongue over a revealed seam. The appendage seemed to split open and reveal something a deep purple inside. Was this how Black Hat got so big before?   
  
He continued to gently run his tongue over the seams until a soft growl caught his attention. A quick glance up had him going stiff. Black Hat was watching him intently from beneath the brim of his hat, a predatory hunger in his eye. Flug gave the cock a final little lick and moved to his knees. Maybe now?   
  
His shadow lashed out again, easily grabbing Flug’s wrists and pulling him back down. He yelped when they positioned him with his ass in the air, legs spread wide. He blushed hard as he got a very good look at his own cock, fear and excitement taking over. He didn’t know what his lover had planned and he was hoping the eldritch didn’t forget some very important steps before they could have proper intercourse.   
  
Claws gripped thin thighs and Black Hat chuckled darkly as he peeped over to look down at Flug. He flickered his tongue and nuzzled into a firm little ass. Flug shut his eyes and tilted his head back, preparing himself for whatever that look meant.   
  
He yelped when his ass was given a firm bite, trying to kick Black Hat. He managed to knock off that top hat though his bowler remained in place. Flug huffed at his mate’s chuckling. Of course he was enjoying this, jerk couldn’t stop teasing him.   
  
“Enjoying yourself, Flug?”   
  
  
“Stop teasing me!”

 

Black Hat tsk’d and nuzzled down into Flug's left cheek. He was chuckling lowly as he moved to lick Flug's ass.

 

“You are in no position to order me, Flug.”

 

Even with that warning he didn't hesitate to obey his doctor, tongue diving in. Flug gasped, arching as best he could as his rear was invaded. He bit his bottom lip and tilted his head away, doing his best not to be loud. He loved it when Black Hat made him loud, when he would rip those screams from him.

 

That tongue continued its invasion, easily finding Flug's prostate. He probed at it, smirking as Flug started writing beneath him. He chuckled as that squirming turned to cries, reaching around to begin pumping a needy cock.

 

Just as with the chair it didn't take long for Flug to come, though Black Hat made sure to be a jerk about it. The man moaned as he came, his seed managing to land on his bag and goggles. He didn't realize what happened until a warm wetness began seeping through.

 

The Eldritch chuckled darkly as Flug tried to get free and rip his bag off. The shadows faded and Flug did just that, gagging as he tossed that aside. A red hair poof was revealed along with a face covered in freckles. He glared up at his mate, disgust on his face.

 

“Why?!”

 

“I wanted to see your face.”

 

Flug blushed, opening his mouth to retort. He only managed a yelp as he was pulled in close, a tongue flickering far too close to his face for comfort.

  


“No kissing!”

 

“Mmm but I want to…”

 

Black Hat's tongue lolled out and moved mere inches from Flug's lips, his hips positioning for a perfect thrust in.

 

“You're disgusting…”

 

“And you're arousing, treating your prisoners so cruelly…”

 

Flug gasped when he felt that warm tip pressing against him, easing him open.

 

“S-sir…”

 

“Call me to your lab for the next one, I want to watch how you treat them.”

 

He leaned in to rumble into Flug's ear.

 

“I want to hear their screams, know _you_ are the one causing them pain.”

 

Flug moaned out lowly when Black Hat sheathed himself. The stretch was incredible as always and he could swear magic had to be used each time, especially when his boss started to get bigger.

 

“My sadistic mate…”

 

He leaned down to nuzzle into Flug's neck.

 

“So vile…”

 

He pulled out as he spoke his praise, Flug doing his best to relax. Sometimes it hurt other times it didn't. Either way it always felt amazing.

 

“Sir, please..!”

 

“Scream for me.”

 

With that he thrust in. Flug arched and gasped as his prostate was hit straight on, pure Bliss rocketing through his body. Black Hat chuckled darkly as he started a brutal pace.

 

He knew Flug wouldn't last very long, he knew it would take time to work up some stamina, but he was an Eldritch. He would enjoy resetting the man's body for more and more bliss until sated. Flug, well, he would do anything to please his mate.

“A-Ah-! So good!”

 

Black Hat chuckled and buried his face into Flug's shoulder. The shadows began to coil around his lover as his claws migrated to scrape and mark over flesh. Flug was _his_ and as such he would be marked proper. Bites would line the flesh, his talons would ruin everything, and still Flug would cry for him. He would moan and beg for more, the needy mortal.

 

“H-Harder!”

 

Close already? Black Hat slowed to a stop inside of Flug, licking over a large bite on the man's shoulder. Flug whined and did his best to buck up into Black Hat. He needed more! He was so close!

 

“Ah-ah~ not yet. I want to enjoy you.”

 

Flug groaned and balled up his fists, clenching hard around his lover. Black Hat hissed at that, unable to keep his cock from expanding. Flug gasped at the new pressure and bit his bottom lip.

 

“Playing dirty… I am your release and you choose to taunt me.”

 

“Sir, please, I need-”

 

“Shh… let me work.”

 

Black Hat leaned down to begin nuzzling over Flug's chest. His tongue flickered over the unmarked flesh, fangs beginning to trail down. His talons migrated to Flug's ribs as he teased.

 

“Stop teasing me!”

 

“Stop coming so easily.”

 

“I can't help it! Y-You’re everything to me!”

 

Black Hat huffed at the sentiment, looking up at Flug. He knew it was true, well, other than the affections for work and that blasted bear. Flug really did love him…

 

“Fine.”

 

Flug sighed out in relief, relaxing back on the bed.

 

“Using emotions I don't fully understand against me? Diabolical.”

 

“Thank you si-AA-!”

 

Flug screamed as he was rammed into, Black Hat's cock finally fully expanded. It thankfully created its own lubricant in the process so Flug wouldn't be rubbed raw.

 

The man wrapped his arms around Black Hat as best he could, body rocking with each powerful thrust. Black Hat snarled as he held back his strength, knowing he could easily break Flug. The restraint only added to his pleasure, his excitement. One false move and Flug would be harmed beneath him. It was so tempting.

 

A sudden scream ripped beneath him as Flug came yet again. Black Hat grit his teeth at that vice like grip on his cock. He gave a fee final thrust before pleasure overcame him. He roared, body shifting and losing shape for a moment. Mouths and eyes sprouted to screech in bliss before melting back into the flesh.

 

Flug was left panting beneath his lover, ears ringing from that ungodly sound. But he knew he'd done good.

 

The Eldritch huffed as he slowly came down from his high. His cock shrank though the knot remained locked in place. He lied down on top of Flug and nuzzled into his neck, finally stealing a kiss on those chapped lips.

 

Flug gagged and pushed him away as best he could though the lump only chuckled.

 

“Disgusting…”

 

“Say it.”

 

“No.”

 

Black Hat pouted and snuggled into Flug more, always so cuddly after mating.

 

“Flug…”

 

The man sighed and rolled his eyes, looking away from Black Hat.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Mmm… the other thing.”

 

“I'm yours?”

 

Black Hat purred at that, nuzzling down into Flug's chest. Right, he didn't mess with that word. He liked the words of possession far more. Made sense with what Flug had been told of Black Hat's kind.

 

“And you're mine?”

 

“For now.”

 

Flug frowned and Black Hat chuckled at the hurt look he got. So precious.

 

“Your soul is mine and in return I belong to you. What, do you think I would find someone more suitable to be my mate?”

 

Flug huffed and hugged Black Hat closer. He hated when he'd play these games.

 

“Mine.”

 

“And mine… All mine…”

 

Black Hat settled into the bed as best he could, making sure they were both comfortable. He knew Flug was probably exhausted so he would allow the man some time to rest. Eight hours should suffice.

 

“Rest. I plan on doing this far more often now that I've returned.”

 

He chuckled at Flug's small shiver, allowing himself to relax. He really had chosen a lovely mate.  


End file.
